It's a game called Life
by thisisboredomatitsfinest
Summary: Colin and Damian haven't seen each other in a week due to saving lives in Gotham, but on one rare free weekend Damian orders Colin to come over to the manor. And Colin brought along a surprise fun. A.N.- this is my first story (new here) I'll update of quick as I can. Enjoy reading.
1. Chapter 1

Colin knocked on the front door of the Wayne Manor. He hadn't seen Damian or any of the bat family in a week but he understood they must have been busy. Gotham City was a nightmare most of the time, but he had gotten a call from his young friend a day before demanding him to come over. And that was it. Damian had always been a boy of few words but Colin had been friends with him long enough to know that the other must have been missing his company.

The door opened and Alfred appeared smiling. "Hello, Master Colin. Master Damian has been waiting for your arrival."

"Hello, Alfred" Colin smiled, "Sorry it took me so long. The nuns had me do some chores before coming here."

"No need for apologizes, Master Colin," Alfred spoke while Colin entered the manor, "Master Damian has been acting rather grumpy however. He waits for you in the living room."

Colin chuckled. "Thank you, Alfred."

He made his way through the labyrinth of the manor. He's come here long enough to know just about where everything is. He remembers the first time he came to the manor and he was lost in the hallways from about 3 hours until Damian finally found him crying in a corner. Colin shivered at the memory. It was such a long time ago it seemed, but it still embarrassed him.

Colin had reached the living room and opened the large doors that very room in this house seemed to have. The living room was more the size of a theater equipped with a large flat screen TV. Colin saw that Damian was not alone. The rest of the bat family seemed to have gathered in the room for a rare get-to-gather. Colin felt even more overwhelmed that Damian demanded Colin to be a part of it.

This was going to be more fun than he imagined.

Colin arrived to the area, greeting everyone.

"It's about time, Wilkes!" the darker teen snapped. The teen was stretched out on the couch which could easily fit five people.

"Sorry," Colin scowled, "the nuns had me do chores before coming over."

Dick sitting in a lone arm chair smiled warmly at Colin.

"Don't mind Damian. He just missed you."

Tim and Jason snickered.

"All of you have better shut it or something precious to you will go missing."

The three earliest Robins frowned.

The King, Bruce Wayne and legendary Batman sat in silence while reading the paper. To be honest, Colin was scared of Mr. Wayne. Though he was a man of few words, he was intimidating.

"What is that you have in your hands, Wilkes?" the teen asked.

Colin looked down at his hands, forgetting all about what he had planned.

"It's a board game that was given to me. I thought we could play it."

Damian sat up from the couch and looked at the game in Colin's hands with little interest.

"What sort of game?" He frown, reaching for it which Colin handed.

"It's like the original game Life, but more realistic. In this version you can get an STD."

Damian dropped the board games as if it was lava and jumped on top of the couch to get away from it. The three past Robins started in startled shock. Batman glanced over the newspaper.

"Why on Earth would you bring such a disgusting thing in this house!?" the teen demanded. "Pennyworth, burn this spot!" Damian pointed to the game on the ground.

"I believe you are overreacting, Master Damian."

Damian growled.

"It won't give you a real one, Dami." Colin said picking the game off the ground. "I figured playing this game with you would be interesting and fun."

"There is nothing fun about an STD, Colin." Damian eyes narrowed.

"We'll see," Colin smirked lifting the top of the board game off, "Now go grab you laptop and type in WebMD."


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, this is how you play the game," Colin said after he had the board set up, "There are two ways to lose the games. If you get a health card that says you died, you lose. If you get a health card that say you have an STD, you lose. And you basically keep playing till someone loses."

"Sounds elementary," the teen frowned.

**An hour later**

It was an hour into the game and Colin was just as poor in the game version on Life as he was in real life. Damian on the other hand had been growing money on trees and buying property left to right.

"Damian this isn't Monopoly," Colin commented.

"Never played it," the teen said, moving his man two spaces ahead, "And do not complain for allowing yourself to be as poor in the game as you are in reality."

"I'm not complaining. Simply stating a fact."

Colin took the dices from Damian and rolled a total of 7.

"You could at least buy one of these daycares so my 5 children have someplace to go and learn while I cry in the gutter," He spoke as he moved his man across the board.

Oh, right. In under an hour Colin was up to 5 children and no hope in paying child support.

"I will not baby you, Colin."

Tim and Jason chuckled from the couch. Alfred and Dick smiled. All knowing that in his long friendship with Colin, the boy had always spoiled the other as much as possible while within reason.

"Where did you get this game, Colin?" Dick asked. He had been enjoying observing the games progress so far.

"Kyle, a friend from school gave it to me. We've played it before. His mom no longer wanted it in the house."

"Who's Kyle?" Jason smirked from behind.

"Enough of this Kyle peasant," Damian glared.

"I haven't say anything about him," Colin frowned.

"Do you at least have a girlfriend yet or someone you like?" Tim asked.

"No," Colin blushed.

"Why not?" Jason picked up.

Damian had adopted a glare that would have Satan shaking in his shoes.

"Cuz my life freaking sucks," Colin spoke with humor, "I don't think I'll be able to handle a girlfriend and high school. Your turn Dami."

Colin handed over the dices to the darker teen, who still held a heart-stopping glare. The teen rolled the dices and threw them on the board, receiving a total of 4. Colin gasped seeing the spot his person would land on. Damian fearlessly picked up his man and placed in on the spot which read "Surprise!".

Damian grabbed the Surprise Card and raised an eyebrow while reading. Colin lend over, reading.

A smile stretched across his face.

The card read:

_Congratulations! It's a baby girl!_

"Damian got a baby girl!" Colin cheered.

Jason shook his head. "Not even married and already had a kid. Just like his father."

Suddenly a random book flew across the room and collided with the back of Jason's head. How this phenomenon occurred remains unknown for the legendary Batman, Bruce Wayne, was still silently sitting in his cushioned chair next to the happy Colin.

"What are you going to name her?" Colin asked as Damian picked up a small pink person from the box.

"Kickass,"

"Kickass!?" everyone yelled.

The teen trained by assassins nodded, satisfied with his decision.

"That decision breaks my butler heart, Master Damian." Alfred shook his head.

"What is done is done," Damian spoke sternly, "When everyone hears her name they will know what she will be capable of."

…...

"Kicking ass?" Dick questioned.

"You are correct, Grayson. My child will undergo the same training as I was and learn the means of being an assassin."

"I sure hope you're joking," Tim narrowed his eyebrows.

Colin slammed his hands on the table. "You've been a father for only two minutes and you already win the award for Most Awful."

"At least he won something," Bruce voiced for the first time.

"Just goes to show how fucked up-"

"-Language!" Bruce interrupted.

Which Jason ignored "-it is that your parents choose your name and not you. Your name is the most important thing you got. And they go screw your life up before it even starts."

"No need to be upset, Wilkes." Damian said, "You're children are welcomed to our mansion to be bathed in her light all they want."

Colin glared at his long childhood friend and rolled the dices.


	3. Chapter 3

They sat at the dinning room table, eating lunch. The game was going far longer than Colin thought it would, and he was still waiting for Damian to draw the STD card. He wanted Damian to have some bad luck for once.

The room was awkwardly silent as everyone ate Alfred's delicious food. Colin stared painfully at his plate and counted villains. Anything to ignore the awkwardness. Colin stabbed his meat with one of his five forks. He had learned what each of the utensils matched up to the certain foods while watching Damian, but he usually ignored them all together and used the one that looked most normal.

"So, Colin" Dick broke the ice, "What are you going to do after high school?"

Colin chewed his food thinking about it. "I guess I'll finish school then get a job . . . and die."

Dick nodded. "No wife, no kids. You should try dating a girl. Any girl would be lucky to have you."

Colin frowned. With the amount of mental issues he had, any girl would be lucky to live.

"I can barely afford clothes, Dick. I can't afford a girlfriend."

"Look at it this way," Jason picked up with a load of food in his mouth. "They ain't going to be dating you for your money cuz you ain't got any. So if you do manage to get a girlfriend, she will date you for who you are than for the money you don't got."

"I never thought of it that way," Colin said.

"For once you spoke of something helpful," Bruce grins.

"Fuck you," Jason pointed his fork at him.

"Someone as adorable as you, Colin, I'm sure the girls will flock." Dick smiled.

Colin blushed furiously.

"The next person who speaks will be stabbed." Damian casually spoke while poking at his beans.

Colin frowned.

"This Hell Spawn on the other hand" Jason said, ", is not adorable whatsoever."

That's not true. Colin thought.

"And so serious, he has no cute quirks." Tim spoke.

Definitely not true, Colin smiled.

"Money is all that's going to keep the girls coming to you!"

Damian threw his fork at Jason who dodged it perfectly.

"Haha missed me, little bastard!"

"Cut it out," Bruce ordered which brought all funny business to an end.

For a second.

"Adorableness has no value. Not in fighting crime, not in life. And I am far too of an elite to have quirks."

"Says the teen who watches-"

"Think about what you are going to say," Damian interrupted Colin who was smiling, "Think real hard."

"Watch what?" Jason smirked, "Barney?"

"Tale a tubies?" Tim joined.

"Golden Girls?" Dick added.

_Sex in the City_. Colin desperately wanted to say.

Damian slammed his hands on the table, standing up. "Come, Wilkes. We need to finish that barbaric game of yours."

"Ok!" Colin lit up, standing up from his chair. "I'm excited to see who draws the STD card first."

"Oh! Me too!"

The three older robins scarfed down their food and followed the two young teens into the living room.


End file.
